Vacation Time!
by Ayanami Sakura
Summary: The Seishi and their Mikos are given some money, and told to go on a trip by the director. The unknowingly head to the same place. And a writer, who let's them know that she's in control, happens to pop up often! I suck at writing summaries! Well R&R! Ne


Vacation Time!  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is a thing I thought up, just now! Here goes! This is one of the best anime I've ever seen, and I'm still seeing it! Well, I hope you like my strange fic about the seishi going down the shore! Don't sue me anyone!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Miaka:(To the Suzaku Seishi) The director said we could have some time off, and he gave us money for a trip! But... where should we go?  
Tamahome: To a bank!  
Mitsukake: To a hospital!  
Tasuki: To a bar!  
Nuriko: Tasuki! We shouldn't waste our money on a stupid trip like that! Let's go to... Hmm, how about the beach!  
Tamahome: Fine by me.  
Mitsukake: ...  
Chichiri: What's that no da!  
Tasuki: Are there drinks there?  
Nuriko: No, dammit! Haven't any of you looked up anything here? I saw some pictures, and anyway, we have beaches in Konan...I think...  
Chichiri: OOH!  
Chiriko: I want to go there.  
Tasuki: I just wanna drink booze!  
Nuriko: Anyway, Tasuki, you haven't tasted a Nuriko Special, so you haven't had the best.  
Tasuki: Nuriko Special? What the hell is that?   
Nuriko: Well, come on to the bar, and I'll show you, but it might be to much for you.  
Tasuki: Too much for me! You're kidding! I can handle anything!  
Nuriko: Yah, you really can, I doubt you can handle this, anyway, I am older than you.  
Tasuki: You're on!  
(Nuriko and Tasuki head to a bar)  
Miaka: Well, I guess we're going to the beach!  
Tamahome: Well, we can just hope that the Seriyu side ain't doing it either.  
Chichiri: We can't forget Tama-neko!  
Mitsukake: Of course!  
Chichiri: Tama-neko! Come here!  
Miaka: What'll we take to get there?  
Chichiri: My kasa no da!  
Writer: Nope, you're going in a car.   
Tamahome: But there's eight of us!  
Writer: So? We fit seven in a Durango.  
Miaka: Well why do we have to listen to you?  
Writer: Because I'm the writer and I could kill you if I want.  
Miaka: Oh.  
Tamahome: I guess one of us'll have to double buckle.  
Miaka: I'll double buckle with you Tama!  
Writer: Whatever. (poof away)  
Tama-neko: Meow?  
Tamahome: Meow?  
Miaka: Not you, I'll buckle with Tamahome! And what's with the meow?  
(Nuriko and Tasuki come back from the bar an hour later)  
Nuriko: Don't say I didn't warn you. You'll have a killer headache.  
Tasuki: Hic hiccup W'll, ya jus' Shaddup! How d'ya drink all that st'ff?   
Nuriko: Easy. (Whips out a tankard of some and gulps it down)   
Miaka: Uh, we're gonna go on the trip by car.  
Nuriko: Why?  
Miaka: The writer said so.  
Writer: That's right, you don't argue with the author! (Poof)  
Tasuki: @#$%! How're we g'nna fit?  
Nuriko: Who's gonna drive?  
Miaka: Hmm, I don't know, the shore isn't too far away, maybe 45 minutes, but I can't drive.  
Nuriko: Well Tasuki isn't.  
Tasuki: N why n't?   
Nuriko: Look at you. You might skip a headache, but I don't trust you. Any arguments? I'm looking for someone to slam into a wall.  
Chichiri: That's true no da.  
Mitsukake: Why don't I drive?  
Chichiri: And I'll sit up front.  
Chiriko:(Looks up from his book) I'll sit behind Chichiri.  
Writer: (Pops up) It looks like no one has to double buckle!  
Hotohori: I will sit in the far back.  
Writer: Good for you. (Poofs away)  
Tasuki: I'm sitting next to Chiriko. He won't bug me.  
Miaka: Then Tamahome and me are sitting in the back too.  
Nuriko: How could you do this to me! Hori-san! Dammit all! Why do I have to sit with the drunkie, just cuz he couldn't handle my type of alcohol! And then I'll be stranded from Hori-sama!  
Miaka: That's life.  
Nuriko: Dammit all!  
  
***  
  
Yui:(To the Seriyu seishi) The director said we could have time off, and gave us some money for the trip. Where should we go?  
Nakago: To a weapon place. How about a nuclear war center. I will get many bombs there. Heh.  
Yui: Umm... Well, how about not. (Thinking about what would happen if Nakago got his hands on nuclear weapons, bang boom, the world is gone.)  
Soi: I'll go wherever, as long as I can have sex with Nakago, though I would like to go to a place where I can have even more fun with him!  
Yui: Yeah... right.  
Suboshi: What about the beach? I've never been there yet.  
Yui: Okay! I'm fine with that! (Thank god. I was worried we would have to go with Nakago's suggestion, or even worse, Soi's)  
Amiboshi: Where are Miboshi and Ashitare?  
Writer: I cut them from this. They are things. Tomo's allowed to be here, but that's my only exception, cuz I hate him too.   
Tomo: Hey!  
Writer: I have a mortal grievance against Ashitare, for killing Nuriko.  
Nakago: Hah. I am glad.  
Writer: Dammit! I'm gonna kick your ass!  
Nakago: How?  
Writer: Cuz I am the writer, I can do ANYTHING I want. I could make you and Tamahome fall in love if I wanted too. I could make you have sex with Tomo.  
Tomo: REALLY! How amazing! My dreams CAN come true!  
Writer: But, I'd rather not do either, so don't piss me off. Get my drift?  
Nakago: *gulp* I-I uh take back what I said.  
Writer: And, I just hate Miboshi cuz he's annoying. Also, he's a thing, I mean, is it possible that he's human? I doubt it!  
Suboshi: So, do you know where the Suzaku seishi are going?  
Writer: Yup, writer's privilege. I know everything.  
Soi: Where are they going?  
Writer: I don't have to tell you.  
Soi: Oh yeah! I could just-  
Writer: Nope, unless you want to fall in love with Tomo... Or if you want to have sex with Yui and be gay, ne.  
Soi: (Face completely white)  
Yui: *fainted*  
Writer: Well ta ta! (Poofs away, but they still hear a voice) Oh yeah, you guys have to go by car, and don't tell me that you won't fit, cuz you guys only have six people, and the Suzaku seishi have eight...  
Yui: Uh, I don't know how to drive, do you?  
Amiboshi: I guess I could try.  
Yui: Eh...  
Suboshi: Ok, it's solved! Aniki will drive! I'm sitting with Yui!  
Yui: Eh...  
Soi: I'm sitting with Nakago!  
Yui: Eh...  
Suboshi: Who's left...  
Amiboshi: (Looks at Tomo) Eep.  
Yui: Eh...  
Tomo: Damn, why can't I sit with Nakago!  
Soi: Cuz I called him first!  
Nakago: ...  
Yui: Dammit, do I have to sit with Suboshi?  
Suboshi: Yup, unless, you want to sit with Tomo.  
Yui: Ok, I'm fine! (Anyone's better than Tomo)  
Amiboshi: I'M NOT!  
Tomo: Well, at least I can sit with a boy (leering)  
Amiboshi: Help me, Aniki!  
Suboshi: (drooling over Yui)  
Amiboshi: ANIKI!  
Suboshi: Did you say something?  
Amiboshi: Grrr...  
Soi: Oh Nakago! We'll sit in the back...  
Nakago: I don't need reenergizing.   
Soi: This is for FUN.  
Nakago: What is fun?  
Soi: Agh!  
Amiboshi: Can we just kill Tomo!  
Writer:(Poofs up) No, we need some fool to pick on!  
Tomo: Hey! I'm not just some fool!  
Writer: No, you're not, you're Tomo the Homo. You are the expendable fool in this fanfic. If someone needs to die, you will.  
Tomo: I resent that... wait, I am a homo. Never mind.  
Amiboshi: What'll I do?  
Writer: I'll keep him in tow. Heh...heh...heh...  
Tomo: Ee...  
Writer: (Poofs away) Ta ta! Have fun!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there is chapter 1 of this fun fanfic! Bwahahahahahaha! It's a little like the Omake on the OAV, but this on is gonna be all the fun things combined. This will get very... INTERESTING. (Inside joke) Well, keep reading, and review, the characters, for one of the first times, are not too OOC!  
  
  



End file.
